The Migration and Adaptation Among Blacks in Boston proposes a reanalysis of data collected on the Black population of Boston, Mass. A stratified sample of 814 male and female respondents between the ages of 25 and 45 were interviewed and a preliminary analysis of the data was performed. The results of this analysis were presented in a three volume report. The overall objective of the reanalysis is to determine the impact of migration status on adaptation and achievement in an urban environment in greater detail and quantitative refinement. One specific approach to achieving this objective involves the identification of the precursors to migration in areas such as parental social class, premodern-modern background, geographical origin, and their effects on differential migrant histories. The nature of migrant experiences, compared to the experiences of nonmigrants, will further illuminate the problems involved in the urban transition process. Some areas of interest for the latter analysis include employment and occupational achievement, family relationships, housing and residential characteristics, community experiences, and urban absorption. In addition to identifying some of the background factors that differentially influence migration patterns and the impact of migration on other areas of functioning, the study will investigate the causal sequences linking these variables in shaping the outcomes for migrants and nonmigrants. Given household interview data, the primary methods of analysis include controlled cross-tabular analysis, analysis of variance to determine interactions among variables, factor analytic approaches to further index construction and, ultimately, structural, multiple regression analyses in testing the fit between models and data.